1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle maintenance reminder devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a maintenance interval monitoring and alert system used to alert motor vehicle operators to perform certain predetermined preventive and scheduled maintenance tasks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All vehicles require periodic services and inspection, such as engine oil change, brake inspection, tire inspection, and both minor and major tune-ups. Most service stations measure the distances driven since the last service as the frequency for these various services. However a more accurate gauge of the necessity for recommended maintenance schedule for each of these different services depends engine wear which can be measured by the time of engine usage not on the distance traveled. Also, it is difficult for the owner of a vehicle to mentally keep track of every scheduled maintenance recommended by a vehicle manufacturer. To help owners keep track of maintenance schedules, a variety of schedule monitoring devices have been developed in the prior art. These devices have modules that alert vehicle owners when he/she needs to perform scheduled maintenances.
One such device is taught by Yasuhara, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,337 discloses a microcomputer system for indicating when an engine lubricating oil should be exchanged once the working life of the engine lubricating oil is over. This system uses sensors for detecting engine revolutions per time and the load on the engine, and using these data and pre-defined equation, it determines when the engine oil should be changed. This system is limited in that it only deals with engine oil change service and doesn't have communication means through connection with a computer.
Bazarnik, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,623 discloses a tamper-resistant, running time maintenance monitor for, and method of, indicating that equipment requiring periodic preventive maintenance is due for such maintenance. This monitor uses keypads for inputting information into the device. A disadvantage of this device is the complication in inputting information using the keypad and also in the relatively large size of the device, which makes it too large for attachment onto or under the dashboard of a vehicle. Also, this device does not have communication means through connection with a computer and uses individualized access code for preventing unauthorized resetting of the device. But, this individualized usage prevents commercial use of this invention.
Muhlberger et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,027 discloses a service-interval display for motor vehicles, which generates a signal when a limiting parameter value is reached. Total fuel consumption serves as the basic parameter instead of the distance traveled, previously employed. The system uses set point value for comparison with accumulated fuel consumption and alerts the vehicle operator if the accumulated value exceeds set point value. The patent does not explain any means for inputting or resetting information in the device. Also, there is no way to communicate with external devices, such as a computer.
Moon, Sr. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,054 discloses a vehicle maintenance interval monitor that allows selection of mileage intervals between servicing for a number of individual maintenance requirements. The monitor is computerized and battery powered, and it keeps track of the actual date and time. The reason of using battery as power source is for keeping track of date and time after previous service. Thereafter the device uses the miles traveled that are computed by multiplying the date and time and a speed factor. When a service interval has been completed the monitor provides a suitable warning indication. The maintenance interval uses actual period of passage of time; however, this device uses passage of time regardless of whether the vehicle is in use or not.
Smith, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,181 discloses methods and apparatus for communicating with an occupant of a vehicle. Such method includes the steps of coupling the vehicle to a station; transferring information from the station into the vehicle; and receiving the transferred information and storing the transferred information within the vehicle. This method requires electrical and mechanical connection to the vehicle, so it needs mechanical and electrical work in connection of the device to the vehicle. Also, this device necessitates the installation of a programmable device on the vehicle or in the alternative, the user has to get an access control of electrical device that is already installed in the vehicle for the other usage. Also, the system needs the modules for reading odometer in the vehicle or for comparing current date with the due date that is inputted by a service station.
Cardillo, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,247 discloses an electronic device that is connected to a vehicle and programmed to alert its operator as to when to perform preventive maintenance tasks, such as engine oil changes or brake replacement. It uses actual time the vehicle or other equipments are in use as time interval indication for doing preventive maintenance task. There are two ways to install monitoring device on the motor vehicle. One way is installing it as original equipment and the other way is installing it as an aftermarket retrofit. Also, the patent suggests that the positions of the monitoring device on the car is on the dashboard or under the dashboard. The patent suggests connecting the monitoring device's electrical leads to the fuse box for activating a clocking mechanism and to the car battery for keeping its programming in the device. This means that the device does not use flash memory or EEPROM for keeping programming. And, it also need to mechanical and electrical work for connecting the electrical leads to the fuse box and battery.
Cardillo et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,408 discloses a maintenance alert device having a memory for storing information relating to the vehicle. More specifically, a housing is provided for containing the components of the device, which include a processor for performing various functions programmed into the device, and a memory connected to the processor for storing information relating to the vehicle. The invention includes a wiring harness for receiving signals including odometer information from the vehicle, but installation of this feature requires mechanical connection. The patent suggests that the present invention can be used in either of two ways for determining scheduled maintenance period, odometer reading or vehicle operating hours. The preference suggested is to use odometer instead of complete time of motor vehicle use. Also, the system needs keypad on the device for entering information into the device.
Edwards, in United States Publication No. US 2002/0080022A1 discloses a devices that uses computer for storing vehicle information, owner information, and history of previous maintenances. The computer system alerts the vehicle owner of when the recommended vehicle maintenance schedule is. The key point of this invention is that it calculates maintenance time/mileage interval using information directly from manufacturer of a particular vehicle. However, in this device there is no monitoring unit, and further this device does not have a way of measuring time/mileage that is increased after previous maintenance service for each maintenance task. Also, the invention only uses a computer for gathering user/vehicle/mileage information and display mileage and time information about next service on the screen. This means that vehicle owners have to check the computer and see whether it is time to perform the needful service or not.
While the prior art devices are somewhat useful in keeping track of a vehicle's maintenance schedule, they have several limitations and disadvantages which necessitates improvement. As such, a main object of the present invention is to provide a simple and small alert system that can let vehicle operators know that it is time to do a certain maintenance task. Another object of the present invention is to provide a monitoring device which is capable of communication with connection to a terminal at a service station. Still a further object of the present invention is to calculate exact and accurate time that the engine is in use through using a vibration sensor for detecting vibration caused by engine that is in use. Thus, the object of the present invention is to provide alerts to the operator based on the complete time that the vehicle is running. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide means through which a service station can reset parameter values of maintenances based on the condition of vehicle usage. And the service station can reset the counter value that reaches the parameter value back to zero after doing the required maintenance.